Quelques poèmes
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Plusieurs poèmes que j'ai écrit en rapport avec Hetalia
1. The British Empire

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnage :** Angleterre/Britain/Empire Britannique/Arthur Kirkland

Un petit poème que j'ai écrit sur l'Empire Britannique, parce que l'Empire Britannique il a genre trop la classe surtout quand c'est Arthur qui le représente 8'D  
Et oui c'est en anglais mais j'ai fait une traduction pour ceux qui ne sont pas amis avec cette langue :3  
Je pense que je n'ai pas fait de fautes en anglais mais excusez-moi s'il y en a.

* * *

A Pirate uses to rules the seas,  
A King of oceans,  
A Man who won so many battles,  
A Nation who has no longer ennemies.

The most powerful man in the world,  
The only Nation who scared the others,  
The one man who has the whole world to his feet,  
No one can beats him.

He is... The British Empire !

* * *

Un Pirate habitué à régner sur les mers,  
Un Roi des océans,  
Un homme qui a gagné tellement de batailles,  
Une Nation qui n'a plus d'ennemis.

L'homme le plus puissant dans le monde,  
La seule Nation qui effraie les autres,  
Le seul homme qui a le monde entier à ses pieds,  
Personne ne peut le battre. 

Il est... L'Empire Britannique !


	2. Eyebrows's Prince and Beautiful Princess

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le poème est inspiré d'une histoire qui n'est pas de moi mais de Black-cherry8.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre : **Romance, Poetry et Tragedy**  
Personnages : **Angleterre & Fem!France

Encore une fois j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes en anglais.**  
**

* * *

**_The Eyebrows's Prince and the Beautiful Princess  
_**

You were so beautiful,  
And I was so in love.  
But one day, something terrible happened.  
You were kidnapped.

For you, I fought against so many monsters.  
For you, I resolved hardness enigmas.  
I was so despaired.  
But, I struggled until the end and finally I came rescue you.

You were chained.  
And a man was here.  
Your kidnapper, a dark wizard.  
I fought him, but he was strong.

He was more strong than me,  
And I was falling down.  
I thought, my last hour had arrived.  
But…I survived?

When I saw why, I felt my heart break.  
You...You were here. With the sword in your body.  
Your blood were spurting on me and I felt my soul was going away.  
But the wizard. Was still alive. And I needed to kill him.

I hung up myself and I killed him.  
He was dead. And my love with him.  
I couldn't accept that.  
She couldn't be dead! That wasn't acceptable.

To save you, I used my magic.  
But to save a life. Another life must be sacrificed.  
I killed myself to save you.  
You opened your eyes. I said "I love you". I kissed you, and then. I died.

When I woke up, I had wings in my back and you were here.  
You were crying, and I was looking at you, powerless.  
Then you looked at your stomach, and I understood.  
You were pregnant.

**...**

Some years after, you came to my grave.  
You were with two beautiful boys.  
As beautiful as you.  
You told to them that I was a Hero and that I took care of you from the Sky.

But I wasn't in the Sky.  
During all these years, I was with you  
Always with you,  
And I'll be, always with you.

* * *

Tu étais si belle,  
Et j'étais tellement amoureux.  
Mais un jour, quelque chose de terrible arriva.  
Tu as été kidnappé.

Pour toi, j'ai combattu contre de nombreux monstres.  
Pour toi, j'ai résolu des énigmes extrêmement difficiles.  
J'étais tellement désespérer.  
Mais, j'ai combattu jusqu'au bout et je suis finalement venu te secourir

Tu étais enchaînée.  
Et un homme était là.  
Ton kidnappeur, un mage noir.  
Je l'ai combattu, mais il était fort.

Il était plus fort que moi,  
Et je suis tombé.  
Je pensais, que ma dernière heure était arrivée.  
Mais… J'ai survécu ?

Quand j'ai vu pourquoi, j'ai sentis mon cœur se briser.  
Tu… Tu étais là. Avec l'épée dans ton corps.  
Ton sang giclé sur moi et je sentais mon âme s'en aller au loin.  
Mais le mage. Il était toujours vivant. Et je devais le tuer.

Je me repris et je le tua.  
Il était mort. Et mon amour avec lui.  
Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça.  
Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Pour te sauver, j'ai utilisé ma magie.  
Mais pour sauver une vie. Une autre devait être sacrifiée.  
Je me suis tué pour te sauver.  
Tu as ouvert tes yeux. Je t'ai dit « Je t'aime ». Je t'ai embrassé, et après. Je suis mort.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais des ailes dans le dos et tu étais là.  
Tu pleurais et je te regardais, impuissant.  
Ensuite tu regardas ton ventre, et je compris.  
Tu étais enceinte.

**...**

Quelques années plus tard, tu es venu sur ma tombe.  
Tu étais avec deux magnifiques garçons.  
Aussi magnifiques que toi.  
Tu leur as dit que j'étais un Héros et que je prenais soin de vous depuis le Ciel.

Mais je n'étais pas dans le Ciel.  
Durant toutes ces années, j'étais avec toi  
Toujours avec toi,  
Et je serais, toujours avec toi.

* * *

Les enfants, vous vous en doutez peut-être sont America et Canada.  
Vive la FACE Family ! 8D


	3. I hate you

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Romance & Poetry  
**Personnages :** Angleterre et France

Arthur parle de ses sentiments pour France, mais bien sûr tout cela ne reste que dans sa tête ~

* * *

I hate you.  
Your face, your body, your mind, your behaviors, your culture, your mannerisms.  
I hate everything about you.  
Your long hairs, your beard, your lips and even your eyes.

But…  
Your face is so beautiful that I love contemplate it.  
Your body makes me shake and desire you.  
Your mind is so detestable but so irresistible too.  
Your behaviors are so annoying that I want to hit you, but I also love see you act like this, 'cause that's means, it's you.  
Your culture is so awful in front of mine, but I love it more than I would.  
Your mannerisms are the most horrible thing inside of you, but that's also the thing I love the most about you.

Actually… I love everything about you.  
Your sweet blond hairs shining like the sun itself.  
Your manly beard which make you attractive.  
The taste of your wonderful lips, sweet and delicious, which give me the feeling to want more and more.  
And your splendid blue eyes, so beautiful that I lose my mind when I look at them.

I hate you so much that I want to kill you.  
But I also love you so much that I could die for you.

You're nothing and everything for me.  
You mean the whole world and the nothingness for me.  
I can't bear you but I can't live without you.  
I wish you stop talk to me but I'll rather die if you do that.

Your presence is a poison for me but it's also the elixir of my life.

I am nothing without you.  
So… Don't go anywhere, never, or I will die.

* * *

Je te hais.  
Ton visage, ton corps, ton caractère, tes comportements, ta culture, tes tics.  
Je hais tout à ton propos.  
Tes long cheveux, ta barbe, tes lèvres et même tes yeux.

Mais…  
Ton visage est tellement beau que j'aime le contempler.  
Ton corps me fait trembler et te désirer.  
Ton caractère est tellement détestable mais tellement irrésistible aussi.  
Tes comportements sont tellement énervant que j'ai envie de te frapper, mais j'aime aussi te voir agir ainsi, parce que ça signifie que c'est toi.  
Ta culture est tellement affreuse comparé à la mienne, mais je l'aime bien plus que je ne le voudrais.  
Tes tics sont ce qu'il y a de plus horrible en toi, mais c'est aussi la chose que j'aime le plus à propos de toi.

En fait… J'aime tout de toi.  
Tes doux cheveux blond brillant comme le soleil lui-même.  
Ta barbe viril qui te rend attirant.  
Le goût de tes merveilleuse lèvres, doux et délicieux, qui me donnent envie d'en vouloir de plus en plus.  
Et tes splendides yeux bleus, tellement magnifique que je perds mes esprits quand je les regarde.

Je te hais tellement que je veux te tuer.  
Mais je t'aime aussi tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi.

Tu n'es rien et tout pour moi.  
Tu représentes le monde entier et le néant pour moi.  
Je ne peux pas te supporter mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
Je souhaiterais que tu arrêtes de me parler mais je préfèrerais mourir si tu le faisais.

Ta présence est un poison pour moi mais c'est aussi l'élixir de ma vie.

Je ne suis rien sans toi.  
Alors… Ne va nulle part, jamais, ou sinon je mourrai.


	4. Alfred's 11 September memories

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia n'est pas à moi et appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Rating : **K+

**Personnages : **America

**Genre : **Poetry & Tragedy

Un petit poème que j'ai écris à propos du 11 Septembre, oui je sais ça fait longtemps que c'est passé mais j'avais envie d'en écrire un depuis longtemps et l'inspiration n'est venu qu'hier alors voilà quoi 8'D.  
Je ferai une traduction un peu plus tard sans doute (si j'ai pas trop la flemme *tousse*).  
Merci à YoungPhoenix00 de m'avoir corrigé et mes excuses pour avoir massacré sa langue uwu (J'ai sûrement dû la massacrer dans mes poèmes précédent aussi ;w;)  
Enfin bref sur ce, bonne lecture \o/

Thanks to YoungPhoenix00 for corrected me, and my apologies for massacred her languague xD

* * *

**Alfred's 11/9 memories**

I remember that day.  
I was at New York for business, it supposed to be a normal day like others.  
But something went wrong, I still didn't know how it happened.  
Towards 9 a.m., I was on my way to the Wall Trade Center when I saw something awful.

I remember that day.  
I heard the noise of an airplane, noise which was too close of the floor.  
I rose my head and what I saw stopped my heart.  
There was an airplane which flew in direction of the Twin Towers.

I remember that day.  
I didn't know what to do, I was so shocked that I couldn't react.  
And then the worst happened, the airplane met one of the towers violently.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, it couldn't be real, absolutely not, my Towers couldn't collapse.

I remember that day.  
I couldn't do anything, my brain didn't want realize that it was real.  
And the shock stopped me to react and save the other tower and the other places which was targeted.  
I saw in front of my eyes the other tower attacked by another airplane.

I remember that day.  
The shock was even worse but it made me react, I called the emergency services, the police and the military before I ran to the place of the crash and tried my best to save the most people that I could do.  
Then my bosses called me and told me that the Pentagon was hit too, I felt my knees fall to the floor.  
Washington D.C seemed to be the next destination, will my White House collapse too?

I remember that day.  
I felt very bad, like my heart was broken into pieces, like something killed me little by little.  
Someone would my death, or maybe few persons.  
They hadn't kill me, but they made me fall.

I remember that day.  
Where my symbols were fell.  
Where my citizens fought against the terrorists to save the White House and they succeed.  
They were the part of me which didn't want give up and fight until the end.

I remember that day.  
Although my citizens saved the White House, my Twin Towers were destroyed and my Pentagon took a lot of damage.  
That was one of the most tragic days in my history.  
And still today, I feel bad when that day comes, I remember all of those awful events and the sadness comes back.

I remember that day.  
Where I fell, where my heart hurt terribly, where I was afraid for the first time in a long time.  
I felt lost and didn't know what to do but fortunately, I wasn't alone.  
And with the help of my family and my friends, me, and my citizens were able to stand up.

I remember that day.  
The day where the Hero fell, but nothing could stop the Hero, he will always stand up, no matter what.  
And because I'm a Hero, I will not let anything like this happen again, I'll protect my people and punish the ones responsible.  
I'm a Hero, and a Hero never gives up, no matter what happens!


End file.
